


Oh No...

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU starring Tavros and Gamzee with bonus Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No...

_Oh no,_  you think as the fire alarm goes off. You blearily open your eyes and glance at your alarm clock. It’s 7 in the morning and the fire alarm is going off.You’re just descending the ladder of your loft bed when the RA pounds on the door, shouting his head off about getting out of bed and out of the building. You glance around for Equius before remembering he woke up early to go to the gym. You throw on some shorts and your ID and follow the rest of the guys down the stairs. You inwardly curse your luck of ending on the 10th floor of your dorm.

Finally you’re out and you gather with the rest of the guys on your floor. Karkat, your RA glares at his clipboard, comparing names with the people around him. You sigh, wrapping your arms around you. It’s colder than you thought it was.

“Tavros, where the hell is your roommate?” Karkat shouts over the crowd of people.

“Gym.” You respond and he nods. Karkat scans the group and wanders around a bit.

“Does anyone know where the fuck Gamzee is?” You glance around and then notice Gamzee standing right next to you. You flick your gaze away, a small blush forming on your cheeks. However, your gaze flickers back to him and you straighten in shock, utterly red in the face. Gamzee’s standing next to you in a pair of polka dot boxers and nothing else.

 _Oh no,_  you think again, attempting to keep your gaze and your thoughts away from Gamzee and his half-nakedness. This is not how you expected your morning to start.


End file.
